Truth or Ideal
by White Rose Phantom
Summary: "Alright N, let's play a game. It's called Truth or Ideal. You can tell me something you know about humans or Pokemon, or something you believe and I will tell you if it is something true, or if it's just an ideal."
1. vs Zekrom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon~ If I did, let's just say a lot would have been changed ;) And I don't own The Hunger Games either! Yes, that's where the idea for the lines of the summary came from! It's going to be quite a ways away though before those lines actually come up though! So please just bare with me!

* * *

><p><strong>vs. Zekrom<strong>

"Now I will create the future I desire! My ideals are backed by Zekrom! White, prove me wrong. Prove that your truth is more powerful than my ideals! Zekrom my friend, help me!" And with that final line, N's dragon of ideals flew towards the center of their battlefield.

"I will prove to you, N. My truth, my reality, is that Pokémon are my friends. Not all humans treat Pokémon badly, not even the majority. Just because a handful of people in the world mistreat Pokémon, it doesn't mean you can separate humans and Pokémon. Prepare for a difficult battle N, because I'm not willing to lose. Reshiram, let's go!" A burst of flame erupted from the Pokeball and the white dragon of truth soared onto the field.

The dragons of truth and ideal glared at each other from their respective sides. A loud roar erupted from both and with that, they both took to the skies.

"Zekrom, use Zen Headbutt!" With another ferocious roar, Zekrom's charged at Reshiram.

"Reshiram, counter with DragonBreath!" White wasn't going to let N land the first crucial move.

The two moves collided in the air with a loud, dusty explosion. Reshiram didn't seem fazed from it but Zekrom looked like it took a bit of damage from the head on collision with a super-effective move. Angered at being hit with DragonBreath, Zekrom let out a roar to signify it's trainer that it was okay.

"They can't stop us with just that! Zekrom use Fusion Bolt!" The dragon of ideals' tail engine started to glow a bright azure as it started to charge up its signature move. Crackling thunder could be heard as the orb of electricity surrounded the dark dragon until it was completely shrouded by the surges of cerulean bolts of power. With another roar, this time filled with confidence and power, it charged at its counterpart while the Hero of Truth stared in awe at the sheer amount of power her opponent held at that moment.

"Reshiram watch o-!" Her order was a second to late as it was drowned out by the loud crash of thunder and the agonized cry of the white dragon of truth. A shower of blue electricity rained down on the two heroes while Zekrom flew up high with pride and Reshiram crashed to the ground.

A panicked White screeched out, "Reshiram! Are you alright?" Said dragon began to rise and with a flap of its snow white wings, it took to the skies once again. Its shrill cry rang through the air, blue eyes narrowing at the black dragon that just assaulted it.

"Good job Reshiram! Let's get revenge on that Zekrom with Fusion Flare!" Reshiram opened its mouth and an orb of multi-colored fire began to form. Orange fire clashed with yellow flames as they spiraled into the orb. A ring of orange and yellow fire soon formed around the already powerful orb. With a quick raise of its head and a battle cry, Reshiram sent the fiery orb at Zekrom. Upon collision, an enormous explosion filled the skies and Zekrom's anguished cries of pain echoed through the destroyed throne room.

"You are smart White. How did you know that Fusion Flare doubled in power if used right after Fusion Bolt?" N questioned the trainer across from him, a small pout gracing his face but not hiding the surprise in his gray eyes.

"Honestly, I had no idea. I guess I just got lucky." The female trainer replied, herself shocked at what her green-haired opponent just said.

"Hmm. Well you aren't going to be lucky for long! Zekrom, Giga Impact!" With a tiny struggle, Zekrom rose to its feet and violet and orange energy began to spiral around Zekrom's obsidian body.

"Reshiram! Don't let that attack hit!" The white dragon attempted to evade the attack aimed towards it but it only managed to partially evade. Giga Impact grazed a part of Reshiram's wing but it didn't faze the fire dragon much. The immense energy that had surrounded Zekrom's body faded and said dragon was stuck frozen in the air.

"A Pokémon needs to recharge after Giga Impact! Here's our chance Reshiram! Use Slash followed by DragonBreath!" Obediently, Reshiram slashed the immobile black dragon then aimed a super-effective DragonBreath at the still unmoving dragon. DragonBreath caused Zekrom to plummet to the ground due to the close range and the sheer power of the white dragon.

"Two can play that game! Zekrom, use DragonBreath as well!" N cried out to his grounded companion. Zekrom replied to that request with an equally powerful DragonBreath that landed a direct hit on the aerial Reshiram.

"Let's finish this once and for all! Reshiram use Fusion Flare!" White's eyes shone with determination. This battle meant more to her than anything. She wasn't going to let the man in front of her take away her Pokémon and the Pokémon of everyone in the world. She was going to show N the truth.

"And finish it we will! Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" N's eyes held the same determination. This battle meant a lot to N as well. He was going to liberate his friends from the evil humans. Nothing was going to stop him. Not even the young women that stood opposite him. When he thought about White, his heart started pounding even faster, as if a herd of Bouffalant were charging through. He got this strange feeling in his stomach, like a baby Pidove was fluttering around in it, looking to escape. N quickly shook off the strange feelings he got and focused on his goal. He was going to accomplish his ideal and he was just going to have to show White that his ideals were more powerful.

The two dragons began to charge up their most powerful attacks. Crackles of electricity and roars of flames could be heard ringing through the air. With a final cry of power, anger, and a bit of desperation, the dragon of truth and the dragon of ideals unleashed their final moves. Electricity and fire clashed in the sky, their overwhelming power caused an explosion that could probably be heard back in Nuvema Town. Dust, heat, and sparks soon covered the battlefield and both trainers were forced to cover their eyes.

When the two Heroes finally uncovered their eyes, both Reshiram and Zekrom were on slumped on the ground, eyes closed. Visible shock could easily be seen on N and White's faces.

Withdrawing his Pokémon, N said, "I guess this ended in a tie. Neither Reshiram nor Zekrom were stronger than the other. Does that mean our truths and ideals are equally strong?"

Murmuring a small thanks to Reshiram, White looked up and replied, "Reshiram and Zekrom may have been equal in strength but that doesn't mean what we believe is equal. Just because our dragons are taken out doesn't mean the battle is anywhere close to being over either. We both still have five Pokémon and it's not over until the very end. Call out your next Pokémon N, because I'm prepared to beat you, no matter who you send out."

Blue met gray and an eerie silence filled the throne room. For a moment, neither did anything except try to comprehend the emotions held in the other's eyes. They were filled with similar emotions; determination, courage, sorrow, and an emotion that neither really understood.

They both looked away and their hands grasped the Pokeballs holding their next Pokémon. Without a word, they both released the Pokémon held in the tiny spheres. A blinding light erupted from both Pokeballs and the cries of their respective Pokémon signaled the start of the next round.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi there guys :D Umm I don't really know what to put here...but! This is my attempt at a story! I usually don't get much done cause I tend to just stop partially through! So, any feedback from you guys would really be appriciated! I want to know if I should continue this story or not~ So review please! And I really don't mind some criticism! Especially if it's about my grammar or spelling! I didn't edit it at all cause I got lazy :P So people correcting it for me would be helpful :] And! the title is a temporary one! I can't think of a good title right now so that shall do! **Do you guys have any idea for a good title?** I might keep it though cause it sounds cool :3 Kay~ Bye guys :D

Oh! And! Aparently, N's eyes are GRAY, not GREEN! I was surprised until I actually looked it up :P


	2. vs Zoroark

Squeeeeeee! *spazz* I got my first review! Ah I'm so happy~ Hehe I'd like to thank EnharmonicAngel for reviewing :3 You are awesome! :D Okies~ Now story time!

* * *

><p><strong>vs. Zoroark <strong>

The final battle had raged on for quite some time, until in the end, both sides had only one Pokémon remaining. After Reshiram and Zekrom had fallen, N sent out Klinklang and White sent out Simisear. Due to the type advantage, Simisear easily knocked out Klinklang with a couple Flamethrowers. To retaliate, N's Carracosta knocked out Simisear before it was taken out by Whimsicott's Energy Ball. The little Windveiled Pokémon also managed to defeat Archeops despite being attacked by a barrage of Acrobatics. Whimsicott's reign came to an end with a powerful Blizzard from N's Vanilluxe. The Snowstorm Pokémon was a bit of trouble for White for it also took out Swanna when it summoned up a hailstorm on the battlefield. Despite the hailstorm, White's Krookodile landed a direct hit with a powerful and super-effective Brick Break that ended the Snowstorm Pokémon's winning streak before Krookodile too was buffeted and taken out by falling hail.

Withdrawing his fallen Vanilluxe, N said, "We both only have one Pokémon left. This will decide the victor." His voice held sad note to it, as if he didn't want the battle to be over.

"That's right," White said, "N, let's both battle our hardest. To say I didn't have fun during this battle would mean I am being dishonest. Despite the fact the fate of the world lies in the next few moments, I'm going to try to enjoy this battle. This is what being a trainer should be about; having fun with your Pokémon. They all know that this battle meant a lot, but I know they still enjoyed it too."

The brunette's words surprised the green-haired trainer. Even in such a dire moment like this, White could still remain humane and sincere. A small smile graced his lips as he drew out his final Pokeball. His dearest friend, the one that he's been with since he was a child and not the King of Team Plasma, was his final Pokémon. This Pokémon was the one that inspired him to create a better world, a world that separates humans and Pokémon. His dear friend had endured the tortures of being the Pokémon of a cruel human. The stories he heard always left tears in his eyes because of how horrible they were. No Pokémon should ever have to endure what his beloved Zoroark went through. And after this battle, they wouldn't have to.

"My dearest friend, come aide me in creating the perfect world for us!" From N's side of the field, a fierce Zoroark appeared from the capsule N threw.

"Zor!" Zoroark was ready to fight. It's piercing teal eyes glared at White. That was the person standing between his friend's goal; that was the person he was going to beat so N could finally achieve his dream.

"Samurott, I'm counting on you. We've been through a year's worth of trials, tribulations and memoires I will never forget. You mean the world to me. I know you can do this Samurott. You've never let me down before and I know you won't now." White held her Starter's Pokeball close to her lips to whisper words of encouragement to him.

White lowered the Pokeball and closed her cerulean eyes. Not a second later, she opened them again and a fierce look of determination was evident in her eyes. "You can do this Samurott! I believe in you!" And with that, she tossed the Pokeball and out came the sea-lion like Pokémon.

"Samurott!" The Formidable Pokémon let out a battle cry as it prepared for what was going to be the most important battle of his life.

"Ladies first White," N said with a small nod towards the brunette's direction, a confident yet childish smile gracing his lips.

"You're going to regret that N!" White replied in a playfully mock-threatening tone. "Samurott, start things of with Shell Blade!"

"Zoroark counter that with Night Slash!" As Samurott drew out a blue-honed shell-sword from his side, Zoroark's claws began to glow an ominous red. They both charged towards the center of the field and a _clang _could be heard when blade collided with claw. Both Pokémon jumped back upon realizing neither was going to budge. The Illusion Pokémon and the Formidable Pokémon were evenly matched.

"Zoroark use Flamethrower!" The black fox was quick to respond and a blaze of fire spewed out from its mouth towards the blue otter.

"Sam!" Samurott let out an irritated growl when the fire contacted his skin. Although the attack had little effect, the water-type disliked the smoky singe smell that remained on his skin. "Rott…" It quickly shook of the attack and tosses an annoyed glance at the smirking Zoroark.

"You're not going to take that are you? Let's get back at them with Revenge!" Samurott seemed to steam with anger before it finally lunged towards Zoroark, one of its royal blue limbs ready to take a swing at the Pokémon that had attacked it before.

"Ark!" Zoroark flew back towards a pile of rubble upon being hit with the spiteful move. It quickly got back on its feet and dashed back towards the battlefield, awaiting its next command.

"Zoroark, use Night Slash and keep it up!" Once again, the fox's claws glowed red and it started slashing at Samurott.

"Dodge them all and counter with Shell Blade!" Samurott dodged the red slashes and drew out his blade to take some slashes of his own at his opponent. Both Pokémon were quite agile as neither could land an attack on the other. It began to look like a dance of crimson and cerulean lights accompanied by navy and onyx bodies. Red claws clashed with blue blades, causing a shower of sparks that added to the battle dance. One would dip in, then quickly retreat back as the other dipped in.

The power-filled dance lasted for quite some time before both Pokémon began to show obvious exhaustion. Quick, clean moves began to grow sloppy and sluggish, collisions became less hard and loud, and battle cries changed into gasped chokes. N and White could see the battle wasn't going to last much longer. Their Pokémon were beginning to reach their limits. Though it pained them both to watch their Pokémon struggle so much, they both knew neither could just throw in the towel. There was too much at stake to just give up. No, they were both going to fight until the very end, then apologize greatly to their Pokémon.

"Samurott/Zoroark!" White and N seemed to call out simultaneously, "Finish this with Hydro Cannon/Focus Blast!"

Samurott opened its jaws and a concentrated amount of water formed, gyrating with power. Zoroark drew its claws close together and a blue ball of energy formed. With a struggled cry, both Pokémon released the orbs of power.

Since the two Pokémon were merely yards apart, it didn't take long for the attacks to collide and create a violent explosion. Again, the field was covered in dust and smoke. When the field cleared, both Pokémon looked badly damaged but they were both still standing. The field was silent as Samurott and Zoroark glared at each other, willing the other to fall first. The stare down seemed to last an eternity when in reality it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

Suddenly, one wavered a bit, then finally, fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Cliffhanger :D Haha sorry but I had to~

Now hm-hpmh *cough cough* (in dramatic voice) Who shall be the victor of this high stakes battle? Tune in next time of Truth or Ideal!

Hehe seeya all next time :D


End file.
